Percy's Sister
by Xion98
Summary: When a new camper comes to Camp Half Blood and falls for Percy, what will Annabeth think? Especially when Percy starts to fall for her! But when she is claimed by Poseidon and then goes missing, Percy and Annabeth have to work together to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my new story! The first chapter starts out kinda slow, but stick with me plz! I'll update as soon as I can, hopefully Saturday! Oh, and pleaseee review! It would make my day! If you don't I will be sad. Sad like Eeyore, and who would want that? ;) THANKS!**  
**Xion98**  
**Disclaimer: Last I checked I am a 13 year-old girl, so I am NOT Rick Riordan! **

**P.S. Please give me title ideas! I have no idea what to call this story! **** THX!**

Percy's Sister.  
I sat in my hot pink bedroom, packing my backpack. It was the last day of school! I had almost made it through a year without getting kicked out! I sighed, flopping backward onto my bed. _One more day, _I thought to myself _You can do this! _

"Brooklyn! Hurry up, dear! You're going to be late!" My mom called up. I groaned, reluctantly standing up.

"Coomming!" I called. I kicked my pink soccer ball across my room, knocking over my flower vase. Water and roses spilt on my freshly vacuumed carpet. _Uh oh. _Shrugging, I decided to clean it up later. I walked into the bathroom and checked my reflection. My dark ocean-blue eyes looked back at me. My shoulder length black hair shimmered in the light. I smiled, revealing my perfect teeth.

"Brooklyn Marie Anderson, get down here! I can't drive you to school so you have to take the bus!" I frowned. I hated the bus!

I walked out of the bathroom and headed toward my door. Before I walked out, I took one last look around my tiny room and got a strange suspicion that I wouldn't ever see it again._ Don't be silly, _I thought to myself, stepping out the door.

I rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I skidded to a stop and casually walked into the kitchen. My mom was standing at the stove flipping pancakes. She wore her nicest dress and lots of makeup. Her short brown bob was curled like perfect. She was going to a job interview. She wanted to be an editor at the local press. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Only one more day, honey. You'll be fine." She assured me. I wasn't so sure. Taking my seat at the table, I grabbed my fork and started on my first pancake. I heard footsteps behind me and turned. My little brother, Thomas, had come down the stairs. He was dressed in a navy blue polo and khaki shorts. His curly brown hair and green eyes, made him look just like mom. He smiled at me and took his seat.

"Thomas, sweetie, you have to take the bus, okay?" My mom said. His eyes widened. He had never taken the bus. He was scared to death of the idea of no seat belts. I ruffled his hair.

"Thomas, it will be fine. Just sit by James and hold on to him." I said. He smiled at me.

"Okay." He agreed. I finished my pancake and started to put my shoes on. I glanced out the window and saw my bus driving down the street. I ran to the front door, grabbing my backpack.

"Mooom, I'm leaving! Good luck! Bye Thomas!" I yelled. I ran to the street just as the bus pulled up. The driver opened the door. He smiled at me and said,

"Well, come on!" I climbed into the bus and found a seat next to my best friend, Samantha. She jumped when I plopped down beside her. _Oh Sam,_ I sighed. _You're such a scaredy-cat! _After sharing hellos, we launched into telling each other every single detail of our morning. I giggled when she told me she had put her shoes on the wrong foot and tripped on her carpet.

"Oh, Brooke, I can't believe it's the last day of school!" She grinned happily. "We're so close!"

"I know! I can't believe I haven't gotten kicked out yet! Usually I get kicked out halfway through the school year." I sighed. _Oh, well. At least nothing can go wrong on the last day of school, right?_ I had no idea how wrong I was.

The bus pulled up to the school. We all poured out and rushed up the stairs to the front door. Sam and I walked through the doors and split up to go to our classes.

"Talk to you later, Sam!" I called to her back. I turned and ran straight into a boy about my age. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. He apologised to me and helped me up. _He's kinda cute!_ I thought. I smiled at him.

"It's okay." I told him. I held out my hand. "My name is Brooklyn, but you can call me Brooke."

He shook my hand. "Percy. Percy Jackson." I frowned. There wasn't a student at our school named Percy.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around." His smile wavered. He let go of my hand.

"Oh, I'm just visiting. I don't go to this school. I came here to, uh, check it out. I might go here next year." _That was a total lie, I_ thought. This school doesn't allow visitors. The bell rang. "Oh, I got to go!" I cried. He nodded. I started to run off.

"Catch ya around, Brooke!" He called after me. I smiled. I slammed open the door to math. **(A/N Just gonna say here, I don't go to school. I'm homeschooled, so I honestly have no idea how a normal day at school goes. So if i say something that doesn't happen, or that is wrong, plz tell me! Thx!) **The teacher, Mrs. White, glared at me. I stared back at her, almost laughing. She couldn't do anything to me since it was the last day of school. I skipped to my seat and plopped down.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Miss Anderson, we will be reviewing Algebra today. So if we take X and. . ." I tuned her out. I thought my favorite place: The beach. Mom, Thomas, and I would be going there for vacation tomorrow. I was so excited! We were staying a week in a cabin by the water. I couldn't wait to boogie board, and swim, and surf. . .

"Miss Anderson!" Mrs. White snapped. I jerked my head up. She was glaring murderously at me. I shrunk back into my chair. "Would you care to answer my question? Or would you like to get back on the train to la la land?" The class giggled. I blushed. Mrs. White loved to embarrass me.

"Could you repeat it, please?" I asked with forced politeness.

"If you can do a equation, such as 5 multiplied by 4, one way, then reverse it and it comes out as the same answer, what is it called?" I frowned. _What was it?_ I thought frantically. I didn't want to give Mrs. White the chance to embarrass me again. I brightened. I actually remembered.

"Associative property." I said clearly. She frowned. I swear she was hoping I got it wrong.

"Correct." She mumbled. "Class dismissed. I jumped up and ran out the door. The rest of the morning went by quickly. Soon lunchtime came around. I found my usual spot and began to empty my lunch box, waiting for Sam. The someone sat next to me. I glanced over. _Percy! _I thought. He smiled.

"Hey," He said. "How's your morning been?"

"Fine, except Mrs. White. Why is she so cruel?" I growled. He nodded.

"She snapped at me, 'No running!' except I was walking through the hall. How weird is that?" Just the Sam came over. She froze when she saw me sitting next to a boy. She quickly regained herself and sat down next to me. She glanced at me.

"So, who's your, um, _friend_?" She asked. I blushed. She leaned in closer. "He's cute." At this I blushed even more. The bell rang. I jumped up.

"Sam and I have gym next. What do you have, Percy?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Gym, too." He answered. I smiled. We all walked to the gym and found a place to sit with the other 10th graders. **(A/N I think this is Percy's grade. Correct me if i'm wrong!) **Our coach came walking out. Mr. Walker was a world-famous sprinter in the Olympics. Emphasis on_ was_. Apparently he put on some weight, because now it looked like he could barely run a few feet. He blew his whistle, shutting the group of noisy teens up.

"Awright, kiddos, time to play!" He bellowed. I grimaced. This guy had one volume, and it was _let's-blow-everyone's-eardrums!_ volume. "Today we're going to play sharks and minnows! We have a, er, _visitor_ today! Percy, please stand up." Percy stood and glanced at the other kids apprehensively. Coach continued.

"Percy can be the shark! Awright, you minnows, line up!" He yelled at us. We all stood. Percy stood in the middle of the court and looked at me. I gave him a little thumbs-up. He smiled._ He really is cute! _I thought.

"Awright, when I blow my whistle, you go, got it?" He cried. We all mumbled our okays. He blew his whistle. I took off across the court. I sprinted as fast as I could. When I got to the other wall I was breathing pretty hard. I glanced back to see how Percy was doing. He was tagging kid after kid. _Man, he's fast!_ I thought worriedly. By the time the remaining kids got to the wall, over half were sharks. Uh oh. Coach blew his whistle again, and we bolted from the wall. I glanced back and saw Percy right on my tail. _No! _I thought, putting on some more speed.

Suddenly the whole floor shook and I fell to my knees. Percy froze. Then the wall exploded and a dozen armed ladies ran in. I gasped when I looked down, realizing that they didn't have legs. Where their legs should have been were two snake tails. They slithered in and Percy yelled something in another language. The snake-ladies laughed.

"No, son of the sea god. You are not our target." They cackled. The my blood turned to ice as they pointed toward me. "She is."

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! If I don't get any reviews I won't continue! I know it's kinda short but I will make up for it in the next chapter. PROMISE! **  
**Xion98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo this is chapter 2. I'm kinda dissapointed that only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, so pleaseee review this time, okay? If I don't get reviews, whats the point of writing? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sigh. But everyone knew that. Back to the story!**

I froze as the snake-lady snarled and lunged at me. I yelped and jumped back. I landed funny and pain shot up my ankle. Percy pulled a pet out of his pocket. If the situation wouldn't have been so scary, I would have laughed._ A pen? _I thought. Then he took the cap off and it grew into a 3 foot long sword. _Oh._ He slashed the one coming at me in mid-air. I gasped. He ran at the other snake-ladies and started slicing them to bits! I cheered for him, but one escaped his maracre and slithered toward me.

"Your mine!" She growled. I was terrified, but wasn't about to show it. Percy glanced at me and yelled,

"Catch!" He threw his pen-sword at me and I barely managed to catch it. Glaring at the snake-girl and terrified out of my mind, I charged her. Her eyes widened in surprize. She readied her sword. I swung my sword at her but she managed to block it. My knees buckled as my sword clashed with hers. I staggered back, swinging the sword wildly. The sword sliced her arm off and she wailed. She dissolved into what looked like sand and was gone. I silently congradulated myself. Percy walked over to me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, then glanced around at the gym. It was empty. I sighed in relief. Everyone was fine. "We need to get out of here." I looked at him.

"Where would we go? What were those things? And why are you _really_ here?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I'll tell you on the way there." _The way where?_ I wondered. I just wished someone would give me an answer. I took a step and winced. _I must have twisted my ankle when I jumped back._ I thought miserably. Percy noticed and said I could lean on him. We walked out of the school. Some people looked at us funny, but no one said anything. We walked into the parking lot and stood by the road. Percy started rumaging through his backpack. I sat on the curb. _What were those things? _I thought. _They looked kinda like. . .Nah, they couldn't be. Their just myths. _

"Thank the gods! I found one." Percy said suddenly. He had a golden coin the size of a small ball. It shone in the sunlight. Is that really gold?

"_Stêthi_," He shouted in Ancient Greek. _"Ô hárma diabolês!" _I instantly recognized it as Ancient Greek, but what he said I had no idea. He tossed the coin into the road. I waited for the sound of metal-on-asphalt, but it never came. Instead, the coin seemed be absorbed into the road! I gasped. Where the coin landed the road started to bubble. It turned a dark red and a gray taxi formed. The words Gray Sisters was printed on the side. It looked like it was made of smoke. A old lady stuck her head out of the window. Her frizzy hair covered her eyes. I gagged. Someone needs to introduce her to a hairbrush!

"Passage? Passage?" She screeched. I grimaced, covering my ears.

"Two to Camp Half Blood." Percy said. _Camp Half-Blood?_ I thought. _What's that? _We got in the cab. I looked for my seat belt, but all I found was a chain. Uh oh. Three old ladies were crammed in the drivers seat. They all looked like bags of bones, with frizzy mops of hair and hideous sackcloth dresses.

The one driving floored the accelerator. I got smashed into my seat. A voice came on over the speaker: _Hi, this is Ganymede, cupbearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine I always buckle-up! _Cupbearer to _Zeus? First snake-ladies, now Zeus? Is any of this real? _I turned to Percy.

"What's going on?" I yelled at him. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a Greek Mythology movie?" He grinned.  
"That's because you are!" He yelled to be heard over the ladies arguing and shouting out directions, such as:_ Turn! You missed your turn! _"What do you know about Greek Mythology?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Well, there are the gods, like Zeus and Poseidon. There are also minor gods and goddesses, and monsters, like cyclops. Why?" I asked. His smile faded.

"Okay, so what would you say if I told you that was all real?" He asked. I laughed out loud. Those myths, real? He had to be kidding, right? I glanced at his face. He looked so serious. But then I thought of the snake-ladies. With a start I realized where I had heard of them. They were! _Scythian Dracaenae_ Dragon women. I learned about them in my Greek Mythology 101 class. And the Gray were in their too!

"Okay, say I believe they are real. Where do I come in?" I asked. He smiled.

"I can't tell you what a relief it is to have you believe me. Most of them usually freak out. Well, you know how in those stories, the gods have children with mortals, and end up having a child?" I nodded. "That's us! You are a half-blood. Half mortal and half god." My eyes widened. My mom was normal, that I was sure of, but was my dad really a god? Mom said he was in the Navy. He walked into a trap while trying to free some other soliders and was killed trying to save them. End of story. But what if it wasn't? Just then the driver screeched on the brakes.

"Were here," Percy said, climbing out. I got out as well. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends.

We walked up the hill. At the top sat a huge pine tree. A glistening golden cloth was draped over the tree. _The Golden Fleece_. I thought. I looked down and gasped. A dragon was curled around the tree.

"That's Peleus. He guards the fleece." Percy told me.

I smiled. "Coool!" He laughed.

"Come on, their are cooler things over here." He said, yanking on my hand. We ran down the hill and came to a bizarre collection of buildings in a circle. A giant area the size of a soccer field was dotted with Greek statues, flower beds, and basketball hoops. There was a campfire in the center. A young girl was tending to the fire. I smiled and waved. Here eyes lit up, but then I realized here eyes were fire. Not on fire, just fire. _This just keeps gets better and better! _I thought. She waved back.

"Is that Hestia?" I asked Percy. He smiled.

"Yup. You can talk to her later if you want. First, let's check out the cabins, okay?" I nodded in agreement. We led me over to two cabins. They had little numbers on them. Cabin one was big and bulky with lightning bolts carved into the door. Cabin two was a bit smaler, with peacocks carved on the sides. Big collums were in front of both of them. _Zeus and Hera, _I thought.

"Zeus and Hera." He said, reading my mind.

"So, uh, demigods stay in their parents cabin? How do you know which god is your parent?" I asked.

"You get claimed. Usually happens at campfire. Come on, I'll introduce you to your temporary cabinmates." He led me over to a run down cabin. The brown paint was peeling of the walls. Over the doorway was a caduceus. I peaked inside and saw a bunch of kids. Some were playing poker, and some were pickpocketing others. Two boys walked up to us. They were tall and had curly brown hair. One was slightly taller that the other.

"Hey, Perce, what's up? Who's this?" The shorter one asked.

"This is Brooke, Connor. She's undetermined." He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Come on in!" His brother said. "I'm Travis. This is Connor. We're the head counselors. Here, you can have this bunk." I sat down on my bed and suddenly realized how tired I was. I layed back on my bed and yawned. Travis noticed and said,

"Oh, yeah, go ahead and take a nap. We'll give you a tour later." I smiled and nodded. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed I was back at school. Percy and I were fighting the _Scythian Dracaenae _again. One of them got a lucky strike and Percy fell, blood gushing out of his back.

"No!" I shouted. I tried to run to his side but couldn't move. They turned to me and started to approach, pointing their swords at me. I tried to run, but my feet were stuck. I let out a cry of terror as one swung her sword at me.

Then my dream shifted. I was standing in front of what looked like the Empire State Building. The sky was dark and cloudy. A battle raged on the street in front of me. I recognized Percy fighting with some other campers. I saw monster after monster get struck down. I heard a voice._ If you don't help me, I promise I will get the camp to fight again. But this time, they will fight themselves._

My dream changed again and I was at Camp Half Blood. Campers were fighting campers. Some were laying dead on the ground already. I saw Travis and Connor fighting each other. Travis found an opening and struck Connor down. I was crying, begging them to stop, but they couldn't hear me. I turned and saw a beautiful blond haired girl was fighting with Percy. Percy had a evil look on his face. I turned away, sobbing. I couldn't bear to watch them fight, even if I barely knew them. I pinched my arm, willing myself to wake up. The dream faded.

I jerked up, slamming my head on the top bunk. I grimaced, rubbing my head. I saw Travis and Connor looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" Connor asked. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Just a dream." I assured them. They looked at each other.

"Well, you slept through dinner. We tried to wake you, but. . ." He raised his hands helplessly. "Anyway, it's time for campfire. Come on." I stood up and streached.

"Let's go see who your daddy is," Travis said.

**So was it better? I tried to make it more interresting, and longer than the last chapter. Pleasee review! If i don't get any reviews, I will stop writing. PEACE!**

**Xion98**


	3. Author

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I am going to continue this story, but I have suddenly become SUPER busy, so I will update ASAP, okay? Thanks to the two people who reviewed! :)


End file.
